


instrumentum vocale

by Aylen, Mossgreen



Series: a capite ad calcem [8]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Butt Plugs, Consent Issues, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, nipple rings, philosophical conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: When Ven and DVM visit Artemis and Julian at the Universitas, the two slaves are left alone together and end up sharing a bit more than just a conversation.





	instrumentum vocale

**Author's Note:**

> _instrumentum vocale_ \- instrument with voice 'the tool that speaks/talks'

Ven is a little surprised to be told that next week's routine is going to be different. Mostly the surprise is because he's almost never told so early before something happens and he's only told this time so that he can rearrange Master's diary and keep Tuesday free (or at least, block it out so that he doesn't accidentally get double-booked with something else).

He's not told precisely _what_ the Tuesday appointment is; even as Master's secretary, he doesn't always get that sort of information, which leaves him in a weird place sometimes; he's almost certain a free person would be told, but Ven's only a slave, and doesn't always need to know that stuff.

He's a little confused when they leave the house without his having to call a cycleshaw as he normally does, but follows his master to the Subterra station instead. Master has never, to his knowledge, used the Subterra, but that's because he generally stays in the older parts of the city, which are close enough to walk to. He can't recall the Subterra map, but knows that the network includes all the newer parts of the city, areas and places that aren't part of the traditional seven hills - like the Vatican, which is where all the newspapers, magazines and many publishing houses have their offices.

Technically, Master could take the Subterra to the Phallusy office, but Ven's glad he doesn't; he likes the walk down the hill (even if it _is_ steeper than you'd like when you come home again afterwards!). This is nice for a change, but not as a regular commute.

He's a little surprised when Master stops at a machine and gets him what he thinks at first is a leaflet, but that turns out to be a map of the system, with all the lines in different colours. The nearest station, naturally, is Quirinal, and it turns out that they're heading to Universitas, which makes little sense to Ven except that they have to change at the Colosseum to a whole different line going another direction.

He's never done this before, but keeping Master in sight down here isn't really very different to keeping him in sight in the Forum - except in the Forum, he knows where Master's going and down here, he doesn't.

There are all sorts of people here, citizens and slaves, a party of school-children in their smart uniform tunics, tourists in their own national dress (some of them are very colourful). There's a breeze coming from somewhere, which is nice, if a little dry, and Ven follows Master through the barrier - it's got a fingerprint sensor on it, and at least that's a familiar piece of technology. He still has his heart in his mouth until the barrier opens, because Master's ahead of him and if the barrier doesn't open, he's not sure what to do.

It does, and they go down an escalator and along a tiled corridor (the mosaic walls show some of Rome's most famous tourist attractions, like the Colosseum, and Trajan's Column) until they reach the platform. 

They don't have to wait long for a train, and Ven follows Master in. They're not in the very centre of Rome, where all the tourists and businesspeople go, so the carriage isn't full and Master can have a seat. Ven goes to kneel, but Master shakes his head.

"You can stand there," he says, indicating a pole next to him that Ven can hold onto as the train begins to move, jolting him a little. "We're going one stop, and then changing."

"Yes, Domine," Ven replies, tucking himself in a little and holding his satchel so that it doesn't swing and hit someone, or something.

Even with the change, the journey isn't long and they come out of the station onto a grassy hillside overlooking the city (or some of it). There are buildings scattered around, some in an older style of brick or marble with colonnades and arched porticoes, and some in a more modern style with glass and steel. 

"This is one of the oldest universities in the Empire," Master said. "There are newer universities in Rome itself, even, but this is one of the most prestigious in the entire Empire."

Ven doesn't quite know what to say, so says nothing except, "Yes, Domine."

Master gets his phone out, and checks something before heading to one particular building, Ven obediently following him, trying not to think how out of place he looks and feels among all the Senatorial brats using the same pathways to move between buildings, laughing and joking, some with arms full of books, some with nothing bigger than Ven's secretary's satchel, which can't hold anything larger than a tabula and a paper notebook or two.

...

In the Universitas office of Magister Julian Valerius, the magister's slave, Artemis, sighs, before realizing that he was a little louder than he meant to be. He glances at Julian, who's working on his laptop at his desk, the big windows behind him letting in the late afternoon light. Julian looks at him, unimpressed, and Artemis quickly drops his eyes, trying not to fidget. Julian has lectured and they've gone back to his office and had student hours. Usually they would go home around now, and he doesn't know why they haven't. He supposes that Julian just has more work to do. 

Usually Julian would also let Artemis kneel with his head in his master's lap, or allow him to read a book while he works, but today he was told a direct "stay," and that was that. Artemis knows he shouldn't rely on routine, but he still feels… disappointed, and sad. He would be happy to even kneel beside Julian leaning against his thigh, but apparently his master doesn't want his company. _Why did he even bring me then?_ he thinks bitterly, _if I'm just going to stand here like an ornament. _

"We're having a visitor come soon, by the way," Julian says then, probably figuring that Artemis' confusion and boredom aren't worth the fidgeting - which makes Artemis feel insurmountably guilty about. He warms uncomfortably, and then blinks in surprise. Oh. _But _who_ is coming? _is his second thought. 

"Yes, Dominus," he says, remembering to do so as his mind whirs. 

"He's a businessman here to give a talk for my students, and anyone else who wishes to attend," Julian says distractedly. "You might recognize him from VosTubum…" He types something for several minutes, then glances at Artemis again, taking off his glasses. "But don't be… alarmed."

Artemis swallows. Why would he be alarmed? He's seen half a dozen shows Julian watches sometimes on VosTubum, and none of them are particularly… alarming. As far as he can remember… 

"No, Dominus," he says, shifting slightly with his hands behind him. Julian watches him, a slight pinch in his eyebrows, his fingers rubbing together as he thinks. Finally, he looks back to his screen. 

"You might be required to help with set up, or something, so I'm expecting you to be on your best behaviour." He looks back to Artemis intently. 

"Yes, Dominus," Artemis says quickly. "I will be."

"Good." Julian watches him for another moment more before looking back to his computer. And Artemis is struck suddenly that it must be important if Julian is telling him this. He didn't have to. 

Artemis wonders again who the visitor could possibly be, and draws a blank. Oh well, he'll soon find out, he supposes. 

... 

It isn't long before they enter a building, and head down a corridor to a particular door. Master checks the name on the door-plate before knocking.

Inside the office, Julian glances to the door and then Artemis, who's looking at the frosted glass, startles. His eyes snap to Julian's. 

"Open it," Julian says gently, looking to the door and back to him, and Artemis nods quickly. 

"Yes, Domine," he says quietly, and opens the door, stepping back and keeping his eyes on the floor to let whoever it is in.

Ven follows his master into the room, which turns out to be someone's office - he has a vague impression of bookcases, but the main furniture is a desk with two chairs in front of it. The wall behind is glass, floor to ceiling, looking out to a colonnade and beyond that, to a lawn and another wing of the building. 

Ven looks up quickly at the slave who opened the door for them; he seems to be a few years younger than Ven himself, with wavy auburn hair and wearing a pale tunic about the length of Ven's own. He flashes the other a quick message in slave-sign - _are you alright_? meaning _How are you_? Slave sign isn't all that nuanced, really, being developed just for very quick communications where slaves can't talk, or (as now) they're under their masters' eyes.

Artemis blinks with big eyes at the visitor's slave, startled suddenly at being communicated to in their impromptu language. It isn't used a lot at home and the last time he used it regularly was at his last owner's with the other slaves there, usually when they were working a job. His eyes dart to Julian before he nods at the other boy, subtly replying. _I'm alright. How are you? _As he does so, he has a vague sense that he's seen the slave before. But how is that possible? He's never seen these two before in his life, as far as he can recall. 

Julian, meanwhile, rises to greet the slave's master, holding out his hand. "Varius Metellus," he says with a smile. "Good to see you, and thank you for accepting my request for you to speak today."

"My pleasure," Drusus replies, grasping the other's forearm the way that free citizens do. 

Ven, despite having his head down as slaves are expected to when in the presence of the free, has his eyes on the other slave and registers the change of expression, subtle though it is, as his master's name is spoken. He merely gestures back, _I'm fine_, lifting his head as his master says, "Ven, my tabula." 

"Yes, Domine," he says quietly, taking it out of his secretary's satchel and handing it over with little fuss. Beside him, Artemis closes the door behind the visitors silently and goes to stand out of the way with his eyes down as he racks his brain trying to think where he's seen these - the man _and_ his slave? - people before. They weren't guests of the house and he doesn't think his master had bumped into them somewhere. So where…? 

"I trust you found my office alright," Julian says conversationally to Drusus. "We're a little out of the way here…"

"No, no, your directions were perfectly clear," Drusus says, as Ven takes a position against the wall, hands clasped in front of him. 

Ven notices the look of puzzled concentration on the other slave's face and thinks the kid recognises him but can't think where from. He's almost certain that if he took his tunic off, the kid would know. He's grateful that he wasn't instantly recognised, at least, but he's pretty sure the kid's master knows him, judging from the way the two citizens have settled down to talk.

"I won't need a demonstration model today," Drusus says. "Is there somewhere Ven could wait out of the way until the talk's finished?"

It's then that it clicks. After hearing the other man's voice a few times, Artemis knows _exactly_ who it is. He tenses and inhales sharply without meaning to, then swallows thickly, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. _They're the two on the Masterclass videos. _

Ven notices the sharply drawn breath and sudden panicky look and flashes Artemis a quick smile and _it's alright_, though whether the kid can take note of the sign in the state he's in is another thing entirely… but Artemis _does_ notice, and he gives Ven a small smile back, though it drops after a moment. 

"Yes… yes, I think so," Julian says, eyes flicking to Artemis for a second and back. "They can wait in the empty classroom… B112." Julian consults the map on his phone. "Clear, Ari?" he asks, and Artemis nods shakily, shifting back a little so he's right up against the bookshelf. He doesn't want to be anywhere _near_ Drusus, never mind in the same _room_ as him. He doesn't want his master speaking with him either. Who knows _what _they'll talk about. 

"Y-yes, Domine," Artemis says, forcing himself to remember the room number. _B112, B112. _He prays they'll be allowed to leave soon. 

"Good boy. Just check the maps on the wall for how to get there, it's not far," Julian says, and it seems to calm Artemis a little, thankfully. Julian tucks his phone away and turns to Drusus. "Would that be alright? Is there anything you do need for the talk?" he asks. "The lecture halls are stocked, so you should be able to find everything you need."

"I have everything I need on here," Drusus says, lifting his tabula slightly, and Julian nods. 

"Good. Perfect."

"A glass of water would be welcome, though." 

He has a bottle of water in the satchel Ven's carrying but it's tepid by now, of course.

"Oh, I apologize," Julian says, "Ari, could you get the gentleman a glass of water," he says, and Artemis nods, forcibly getting a grip on himself and slipping around Drusus. 

There is an electric pitcher filled with cold water on the counter set in-between the bookshelves there, and this Artemis takes and pours into two crystal clear glasses already on a tray. He holds the tray out to Drusus with his eyes down, and tries to stop the near imperceptible shaking of his hands. 

"Is your boy all right?" Drusus asks, taking a glass and looking over at him. The sudden catch of his breath must have got his attention, Ven thinks. It isn't like Master to take any notice of someone else's slaves, after all, but this isn't a public place, it's just the two citizens, Ven and the kid.

He's cute, under the nervousness. That dark auburn hair and the green eyes that go with it.

"Oh, yes, he's perfectly alright," Julian says, taking the other glass of water. 

Artemis sets the tray back down thankfully and stands back against the books with his eyes down and his hands folded, trying to control his breathing. 

"He's new to my household and is still acclimatizing, but he's alright."

"Ah, I see."

Master glances across at Ven, who swallows, remembering exactly what that's like.

"Thank you again for scheduling time to come and give a talk here, by the way," Julian says. "I know you must have an extremely busy schedule. We were ecstatic to hear you could speak, and on such a fascinating topic."

"Knowledge should be shared," Drusus says, and Julian nods. 

"Quite right."

"I don't think I'll need Ven for a while, if you're happy for your boy - Ari, was it? - to show him where to go, I think we could go and get set up." Drusus glances at his watch. "I would like to make sure my tabula is compatible with your system before everyone comes to find their seats, after all."

Technical stuff like that isn't Ven's area of expertise, and should surely be left to the university staff, and he's glad that he won't be expected to be in the room where no doubt a lot of the attendees will recognise him. It'll be nice to actually be able to talk with the other slave, too; Ven doesn't often get that sort of chance.

Julian nods. "Yes, definitely we can do that. Ari, go on and take Ven with you. Someone will let you know when the talk is over."

"Yes, Domine," Artemis says with relief, going around Drusus and glancing at Ven with a small smile before exiting the office, waiting for the other slave to follow. 

Ven doesn't need telling twice and bends his head politely to the two citizens before following the younger slave out of the room, careful to make sure the door is firmly closed. Artemis breathes a sigh of relief when they're outside the office and the two boys follow the corridor looking for a map. 

Quietly, in case there are other free people around who don't want to hear slaves talking, Ven says, "It's nice to meet you." 

It feels a bit redundant to say his name, so he doesn't - anyway, he doesn't want to sound too much like a free person, they're generally the only ones who introduce themselves formally, after all.

Surprised, Artemis turns to him and gives him a more relaxed smile than he had in the room, though it's still more subdued in case someone might be watching. 

"It's nice to meet you too," he says in a low voice, and his head is immediately full of thoughts and questions and feelings. He knows that this slave is put through the wringer far more than he ever is, and he feels a bit sorry for him. He certainly doesn't want to voice anything the other might not want to talk about. He doesn't want to be rude, though his curiosity is burning. 

Just then he spots a map.

"Oh, let me check this," he says, going over to it and finding the little red 'you are here' dot, then seeing the room marked B112. He memorizes the way to get there in his head and then turns back to Ven. "This way," he says, starting off down a side corridor. 

Ven follows; it isn't as though he has any better places to be - anyway, the Universitas might have rules about slaves wandering around. Hades, he _knows_ his master has rules about his slaves obeying orders, and he really doesn't want to get in trouble, or cause the younger slave to get into trouble either.

It's not long before they reach the empty room. There's nothing in it except for empty tables and chairs, and now two slaves. It has big windows, though, and late afternoon light streams in from the small, slight decrepit courtyard it faces. Artemis shuts the door behind them and looks around, making sure the blinds on the rooms opposite them in the courtyard are closed and nobody's watching them before he takes a seat at one of the tables and sighs. He runs a nervous hand through his hair and looks to Ven, wondering how the other slave passes the time when left alone like this. He gets his answer a moment later. 

"I suppose we should get to know each other," Ven says. "I mean, I've got a couple of copies of _Ave! serve_ with me if you'd rather read, but I'd prefer to talk. Just speaking for myself, anyway."

Artemis grins. "Sure, I'd love to talk," he says, and then peeks curiously at the bag Ven's holding. Reading material? How novel! "Did he let you take those or did you sneak them in?" he asks with a gently teasing smile, knowing the answer but wondering how Ven will react anyway. He's curious about the other slave and wants to know what kind of house his master runs. 

"He lets me take them - he has a subscription for the household," Ven says, and joins the kid at the table, glad to be able to sit down - and on actual furniture for once. "Doesn't your master let you read?"

For a magister not to let his own slaves read would be an awful shame, but there _are_ owners who don't, who think a literate slave would be like a dancing bear: an oddity and out of place.

Artemis quickly shakes his head. "No, he does, I just… I'm not sure. I'm not… used to it, I guess," he says, with a sad little laugh. "Some of my recent owners weren't keen on the idea." He swallows and looks down, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Ugh," Ven says. He knows there are owners like that, but he can't understand them - surely anyone would want to increase the value of their slaves by letting them learn to read, and then allowing them to keep in practise.

"Yeah. _Ugh_," Artemis concurs with a small chuckle, sighing. 

"Would your master - Magister Valerius - would he let you, if you asked him?" Ven smiles. "He likes you, you know."

Ven hadn't really seen them interact, not really, but the little he'd seen had suggested that the magister would let Ari read if he wanted. He might even start a subscription for _Ave! serve_ if Ari asked him to.

Artemis smiles and looks at Ven with drawn eyebrows. "You think?" he asks, in reference to Ven saying Julian likes him. Artemis knows that Julian does… in his own way… but he doesn't really think about how it looks to others. He supposes it pleases him a little that it's evident. "But, yes, he would," he says, thinking about it. "Books and magazines. We do have access to those, in the breakroom at home. Not _Ave! serve_, though. But I'm sure he would be okay with getting that one. It's about uh… slave life, right? I've seen it in stores sometimes," he says, thinking back to the times he's been out running errands. 

"Yes. Here." Ven pulls out one of the two magazines he's got in his satchel, and Artemis' eyes go wide with interest. "It's tatty because everyone in the house gets to read it - the slaves, I mean; Master doesn't. If you think your master would get it for you, why not ask?"

“Oh, thank you,” Artemis says, and Ven grins at the eagerness as Artemis takes the magazine in his hands and flips through it, his eyes drawn to an article about gardening. He'll leave that one with the kid, if Ari's master will let him, anyway.

Ven shrugs. "You looked like you had a million other things to ask earlier, when we left his office. I don't mind, if you want to ask me anything."

Artemis flushes in embarrassment and looks back up. "Sorry about that. I… I know you from _VosTubum_." He half-smiles in sympathy. "I don't… don't watch it myself, of course. I mean, my master puts it on and then…" He huffs a laugh and shrugs, biting his lip. 

"You don't have to apologise. I'm pretty sure anyone who recognises me knows me from VosTubum," Ven says with a shrug. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," he adds, fairly sure he can figure out the end of the sentence that Ari had left off… "_my master puts it on and then does things to me._"

He knows, somewhere at the back of his mind, that people probably jerk off to watching him get put through whatever Hades his master has thought up this week, but he doesn't _know_ it, and there's a difference in knowing it. Even when his master makes him read through the comments, it's not like actually being faced with the people who watch the videos.

"Yeah…" Artemis says, and then, "You didn't embarrass me." Even if he did, it's not like either of them could help that. 

"Did you have anything you wanted to ask?" Ven says, trying to minimise the other's embarrassment by just talking about it as though it's normal. They're both slaves, of course it's normal.

As he thinks, Artemis worries his lip. He has many questions, but one that sticks out at him. He takes a breath before asking. "Is it ever too much?" he asks quietly, eyebrows knitted. 

Ven notices the way Ari chews his lip and thinks it's cute, though it makes the young slave look even younger.

"No - well, once, but that video was never finished and won't be," he says, remembering the panic attack in stark clarity, the terror at _everything_ for no reason. 

With a frown, Artemis looks down, wondering what happened. He shivers slightly, and thinks maybe he doesn't _want_ to know. 

"You've seen the vids, though - he doesn't stop talking, and when he's not talking, he's touching," Ven says. "It gets intense, but the most intense moments are the shortest, too. I don't think he's ever really shown what he does afterwards, just holding me, making sure I'm alright."

Artemis smiles slightly, knowing it's a poor consolation. "Yeah. Well, that's good anyway," he says with a sigh. He knows why Ven's master doesn't show that part on video, but he thinks it's a pity. Shamelessly, he thinks he'd like to see that. "It still sounds… like a lot, though. Were you… had you done anything like that before?" Artemis asks, tilting his head. "Was it hard for you to adjust to doing it?" He swallows, knowing that adjusting, and _fast_, is usually the only option a slave _has_. If they didn't they'd just be sold, and usually to a worse master. 

"No, I hadn't," Ven says. "But… a camera's just a camera, you know? It's not like there are all those people in the room watching. A camera's easy to ignore or forget about, especially when there are… other things… that need your attention."

He has to think for a moment - what might the kid find helpful to know? 

Artemis nods, thinking about all the things that could need their attention… and shivers again. "I can imagine."

"Be the stick that bends, not the stick that breaks," Ven says. "If you're good, if your master knows you're always as good as you can be, then it's easier to persuade him to listen when there's something really wrong."

Artemis looks into Ven's eyes intently, knowing that his words ring true. He wishes that it didn't have to be that way for them, that they didn't have to have these ways to just… survive. But, _sic vita est_. 

He nods slowly. "Yes. That sounds right." He swallows, and looks out the window. "I try to be. It's… easier now." Now, when his owner doesn't treat him like a working dog, or a sex doll. Not as much as others have, anyway. 

"It gets easier, as you get to know your master," Ven says, and Artemis looks at him again. "Mine… I… my master lends me out, and I don't like it, but I know he's always there in case he needs to be. I think yours is a good master, in the same sort of way. We might not like everything they do but we know it's not going to cause permanent injury."

Ven himself has to accept that he might have some permanent marks from his servitude - did nipple piercings ever fully close? - but he'd never been hurt so as to carry scars from it.

At the mention of being 'lent out', Artemis winces slightly, but he knows that Ven is right. At least he can be grateful that he won't be terribly injured… physically at least. 

"And of course your master's getting to know you, too," Ven adds. "What you like, what you don't like - and I don't just mean sex, but generally."

That gets a small smile from Artemis, who relaxes slightly, and then sobers. He swallows and fidgets with the chain collar around his neck, pushing his hand under it and touching it lightly, feeling the heavy links. He exhales and nods, looking at Ven's own; similar but slightly different than his - it's lighter, with slightly finer links, and a glossy black that's understated against the dark red of his tunic.

"Yes, that's true…" he says, a little dubiously. He knows most masters with personal slaves get to know their slaves to some extent - but whether they care about such personality differences is another matter. "And I'm getting to know him, too, which helps me understand his moods and preferences…" 

"Yeah, knowing how to read a master's moods really does help," Ven says, and then frowns. "Wait - is he your first real master? Are you nexus or something?"

If the kid had been enslaved for debt, it would explain a lot, and Ven didn't think he could possibly be reus: someone enslaved due to committing a crime.

Artemis flushes and shakes his head. "No, I… I'm verna," he says, looking down. "But I've never… been close with a master before. I lived with my māter in her owner's house until I was… old enough to be sold to my mistress Casa… She was nice, sort of, but… never cared about getting to know me. Then her marītus got furiously jealous and had me sold to the company I worked at, a few years ago. There I tried to get on, but, well, it didn't work out." He laughs without humour. "And then… my current master bought me." He gives Ven a small smile and half-shrugs, feeling a little tired at relaying it all. 

Ven smiles sympathetically. "I'm sorry, that sounds rough," he says. He'd had just one owner, and then his mistress had sold him, privately, to his current master. 

Ven shifts a little in his chair; it's not all that comfortable sitting like this with the plug that his master put in him this morning. 

"It doesn't sound like he's had you for very long," he continues. "You'll find your own level, and get used to what he wants and reading his body language. It's easier with one owner than several - or at least, that's what people have told me."

Artemis hums and nods. "Yes… I didn't like the situation with Casa and her marītus. Especially because she was trying to keep her involvement with me kind of a secret. It was… stressful, to have to… lie, sometimes, to one owner, at the order of another." He swallows and sighs, glad he doesn't have to do that anymore. It went against so much of what he had been taught - and when loyalty is preferred over honesty, that's another kind of dilemma. 

Ven pulls a face at that; it's never good for the slave who gets caught up in that kind of mess. "It's much easier with one master, even if he does do things you don't like - but then, I should think he'd do things you do like, too. Mine does - those videos aren't all of it, even if they're the only thing anyone else knows about him. Or me."

They're bad enough, of course; anyone who's watched even one of those videos has seen more of Ven than he really wants anyone to see.

They don't show the nice peaceful evenings in the ātrium with his master watching whatever he's watching on the big TV while Ven reads or does his homework assignments or plans Briseis' next lesson, and they don't show the nights Ven spends in his master's big bed.

He doesn't like the exhibitionist side of his master, but there is a sort of pride in being the one his master has chosen as the subject for those videos. 

"Your master must do things with you that you like, as well as things you don't like?" he asks.

Artemis nods. "Yes… he does." He thinks. "I like… most of the things he does with me, but I suppose the difference is that I'm not always in the mood to do them. _He _is. He has the luxury of choosing when something happens. And I just have to go along with it. So I might like things, but it's still a challenge sometimes to… submit to them."

"Don't I know what that's like," Ven says feelingly. He could probably write a book on it, if he was allowed to - though it wouldn't be the sort of book any free person would allow a slave to write. He tries to think of some advice, something to say that will help.

"Are there particular times when he likes to do things - maybe in the morning rather than the afternoon, perhaps? Or… how is he with letting you start something, when you are in the mood?" Ven's own master doesn't mind letting him initiate things in the morning when they wake up, but takes the lead nearly every other time, just because.

"Uhm…" Artemis bites his lip as he thinks. He's only been with Julian for a handful of months at this point, so he isn't sure exactly. "He likes… the evenings more. He's more relaxed in the mornings… and he can be receptive when I initiate. I think he would be happy if I did… But I haven't tried that very many times so far. I'm still nervous about it, you know?" His lips quirk up and he shrugs. "I'm still getting used to how he responds."

"You get nervous easily, don't you?" Ven says gently. It's bad enough being a slave, but going through life as a slave who's nervous about even breathing wrong when there are free people around… He can't help feeling sorry for the kid.

He wants to help Ari somehow, but can't really think of a way to do so - or to lessen his nervousness - and maybe the nervousness is part of the reason Magister Valerius bought him in the first place. Who wouldn't want a cute thing like Ari, who'd look up at you with those big green eyes and want the reassurance that only his master can give?

Ven pinches his thigh under the table; thinking like that really is not going to help.

Artemis meanwhile laughs softly and shrugs, letting himself feel miserable about himself for a minute. "Yeah, you could say that," he says. He can see the pity in Ven's eyes, the sadness… and something else? He swallows, flushing slightly though he's not sure why. He can feel Ven's eyes on him, and he's embarrassed that he kind of likes it. 

"Well, there are things you can do - even slaves have things we can do," Ven says eventually, slowly, feeling his way. "You probably know this anyway.If I'm pushing in, or you already know this, or you just think I ought to mind my own business, you can tell me to shut up, you know."

Smirking, Artemis snorts. "Thanks, and who knows, I might just do," he says teasingly, but sits up a little. "But go on, please. I'm sure I could use all the help I can get." He huffs a quiet laugh, giving Ven his attention. 

"You can watch him - masters _like_ their slaves to watch them - maybe not always openly, but… they expect to be the centre of attention for their slaves." Of course with Ari's checkered history, he probably hasn't learned this from his childhood the way Ven has - but Artemis nods as he thinks back to previous owners, knowing that it's true. "You can talk to the other slaves - there are others, right?" Ven asks, and Artemis nods again. 

"Yeah, there are."

"Yes. People who know him, what he's like. If you're feeling up to it, and he's in a good mood, you can even talk to him. With that one, though, you'll have to be careful how to phrase the questions you want to ask, and make sure he seems in the sort of mood where he'll answer you."

Artemis huffs a laugh. Yeah, really.

"'How' questions are more likely to get a useful answer than 'why' - masters don't often think we need to know 'why'. But 'how' we can please them…" Ven shrugs; it's just one of those things slaves have to deal with.

Nodding again, Artemis says, "Okay. That makes sense." And it does. "I think I knew a lot of that but it's still helpful to hear. I… haven't been around others my age who could help me with this, really." 

There were only older slaves at his mistress' house, and nobody really talked to him at the place before this one. 

"Sometimes we know something, but hearing it said helps." Ven wonders whether their masters might let them keep in touch - having friends helps, but free people don't always like slaves to have friends outside their own household.

"I've done a whole lot of talking - do you have anything you want to ask?" He shifts again; somehow it's easier to get comfortable when kneeling than it is when sitting, especially with plugs like the one he's got in right now.

Artemis watches him with drawn eyebrows, having noticed him shift before, and then realizes what the problem likely is. He winces sympathetically, grateful today he's been given a reprieve from such things. 

The question, though, gives him pause, and he wonders a little just what prompted this slave who doesn't even know him to give him a little mini-lesson on life. It's wonderful, but curious. Artemis isn't even sure what to say, exactly. He wasn't prepared for this at all, and now suddenly here he is able to talk to another person about shared life experiences. That doesn't happen often. 

"Well… I suppose I was wondering… do you ever get uh, pecūlium, for… anything you do?" he asks. Surely he must, for what he does, which is far more than Artemis does in the normal course of things. 

Ven nods. "Master gives us all pecūlium, and I get a bit - a very little - from the VosTubum vids, too." 

It doesn't make it any more pleasant, or any easier, to go through what his master does to him, but he does get something for it.

Artemis nods. "That's good. I'm glad you do." He fidgets with his hands again. "Mine gives me a little here and there, and I've saved what I've gotten so far from other owners, but of course I'm still not even close to… you know." He sighs. "What about you? If you don't mind me asking…?"

"No, I'm not, either - I don't think anyone is until they're nearly thirty, or at least I haven't heard of anyone being able to pay their value before then." Ven doesn't mention how his own value had been put up; there's no need to send the kid further into some kind of downward spiral.

"Right…" Artemis says, his head in his hand as he considers that. He isn't sure what he would even _do_ if he was free. It's not like he has very many skills besides housework and, well. 

"Do you get on with the other slaves at home?" Ven asks, curious about Ari's home life. 

Artemis nods. "Yeah, for the most part," he says with a small smile. "They're nice. There's this one older man who's been very helpful and kind to me, and I think I'm closest to him. The cook is very nice too and he gives me extra food when he can spare it. That's one thing I'm thankful for now: I'm never hungry, where I can't say the same for other places I've been…" He sighs. 

And apparently Ven had said the wrong thing somewhere because Ari just looks miserable. Or, well, not happy and cheery. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, kid," he says, and could bite his tongue because really, he can't be all that much younger than Ven himself.

Life as a piece of property… nobody deserves that, and the people who find themselves in that position just have to learn to live with it. Somehow Ven's reminded of Briseis, although there's really very little similarity between her and Ari.

"It's alright," Artemis says with a half-smile.

"I'm glad it's a good household, at least," Ven says, and finds himself squeezing the kid's hand in sympathy. Artemis looks down in surprise and then colours, eyes going to Ven's gratefully. He squeezes back, appreciating the warmth and comfort from the other boy, and sighs again. 

"Yeah. It is," he reassures with a nod. "The magister is kind to me overall and it's clean and organized, and the people are nice. I really am quite happy. Happier than I was before, at least." He laughs softly. 

Well, that's good, at least, Ven thinks, but just says, "I'm glad." And he really is. There have been enough people that he's come across who aren't. "I hope you can figure it out with your master; I don't think he'd want you to be unhappy."

Artemis smiles slightly. "No I don't really think so, either," he says, thinking about the complicated relationship he has with Julian. 

He looks back at Ven. "What about you? How is your life with your master? Are there many slaves at his house? Does he… use any others for his videos?" He asks this quietly, a bit embarrassed by the question. 

"It's… alright," Ven says, and grins. "He can be surprisingly nice - just relaxing watching what's on in the evening; it's nice." 

He isn't the master Ven would have chosen, given the option, but he isn't the worst master, even with those videos.

Artemis smiles, imagining it. "That does sound nice," he says. It is a treat when he gets to watch television, no matter what it is. Even if it's something that makes him uncomfortable; porn or horror or some documentary - but Julian never really _makes _him watch anything, if he doesn't want to, and it's better than not having anything to do and trying to entertain yourself.

"I don't think he's made videos with anyone else," Ven says. "Maybe some really early videos, but it's all me, now." He shrugs again. It would be pointless to get embarrassed, but that doesn't stop him wanting to squirm most times the subject comes up. It's different today, though, for some reason.

Perhaps it has something to do with the way Artemis is looking at him, with big, innocent, understanding eyes. 

Artemis doesn't know what it's like, exactly, but he can read between the lines. _It's all me, now_. The younger slave has an idea that it must feel… isolating? Unfair? There's something melancholy in the words, at any rate.

"He's got… several other slaves at home," Ven continues. "They're all pretty nice people - I think you'd like Moss, who's about your age."

"Really?" Artemis says with another smile. "What are they like?" he asks, and then has the curious thought that it's odd that Ven's master has younger slaves in the house, and yet uses Ven for his videos. 

"Petrus - our ostārius - can be a bit of a curmudgeon till you get to know him," Ven says. "He's going deaf and won't sleep with his hearing aids in…" Artemis giggles in amusement at that, "…Not that I can blame him for it, but he won't let anyone buy him one of those vibrating pads in case someone rings the doorbell at night—" the younger slave laughs again, though tries to cover it with his hand, "—so everyone else takes it in turns to spend a night in his cubby, which is fine; he's got a TV in there though it's only tuned to suitable stuff for slaves."

"Being able to watch TV would be nice…" Artemis says thoughtfully, and thinks he would take a night shift just for that. 

"Moss was bought after Master decided to take me for his concubīnus. He's a bit nervous but he's a good sort. He looks more of a pair with Junio than I ever did. Willow's the steward. Master's owned him for years; he's the sort you want on your side, but he won't let you get away with anything—" 

Artemis huffs a laugh, and thinks that's a curious sort of personality to have for a slave. 

"—though if it's a genuine mistake he'll stick up for you." 

Ven hasn't really thought about the household dynamics - not really, but he does now. It's a surprisingly peaceful household, all things considered; there aren't the personality clashes that he knows can happen in some places when people are thrown together without any choice in the matter, just because the master wants a matched pair of slaves with particular skills, or some other equally silly reason.

"He's good at calming things down before tempers get too frayed. I don't know how he does it," Ven adds, thoughtfully, and Artemis nods. 

"It's helpful to have a level head in those situations," he says from experience, remembering a particularly helpful boy at his last owners' who would stop catfights and bickering matches. 

"How are you finding your household," Ven asks, then. "Your master said you're still finding your place?"

With a wince, Artemis nods, looking down and regretting his slip-up earlier. "Yeah I'm just— still getting to know people. Getting used to being in public like this." He crosses his arms and sniffs, shoulders curving in a little. "It's alright. I'll get it." He attempts a small smile, but he suddenly feels on the verge of tears, and he isn't sure why. He swallows, trying to will them away. 

"_Merda_," Ven says softly, noticing the other's desperate attempt to hold it together and not do something stupid like burst into tears. "Of course you'll get it, you're just learning what your master expects when you're out in public. It's alright, we all had to learn that." 

_And some of us still manage to fuck up,_ he adds mentally, remembering that secretive meeting with the Emperor and his secretary, where Ven had been introduced as a secretary and promptly prostrated himself as a concubīnus.

"Yeah, I know," Artemis says softly, blinking and wiping his nose, calming down a little. 

"Your master knows you're still figuring it out," Ven adds. "He didn't seem to me to be the sort who'd punish a genuine mistake, only a deliberate action, and you're a good boy, Ari."

Artemis half-smiles and gives Ven a thankful look. "Thanks," he says, swallowing thickly. He sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Yeah, he… he wouldn't," he says, mostly sure about that fact anyway. 

Ven isn't sure if he can offer any real advice, not when he's only just met the other slave and has barely seen the master. 

"If you're really lost, talk to the other slaves at home who've known him longer," he suggests. His earlier idea of talking to the master himself hadn't really gone down very well, but talking to the other slaves will probably be easier, and they'll know the master's tells, too; the little signs that give hints to the mood he's in.

Artemis nods quickly. "Yeah, yeah I will," he says with a sigh. "Thanks again. It'll be alright." He gives Ven another reassuring smile. "What about you; I mean, you have others to talk to… but you learned at your previous owners'… what was it like there?" he asks, trying to change the subject a little. 

"I'm verna, too, and was just a house-slave at my old master's," Ven says. "It wasn't too bad; boring sometimes, like when he made us hold his tabula for him so he could read without the effort of holding it - he was a lawyer, he wanted to learn his speeches and practice all the gestures too and couldn't do that if he had to hold it himself."

Artemis looks at him with interest but a furrowed brow, and Ven realizes that that wasn't exactly what he'd been asked, so he tries again. "Um. I think if you know the house rules, you're going to have a good chance, and it doesn't matter if you learn them when you're bought by a new master or if you grew up knowing them. If you grow up with a master, you learn what he likes without having to try too hard - the same way you know what anyone else around you likes, and how they expect you to behave."

Slowly, Artemis nods. "Yeah. Well that's good. I think I do; it's just…" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Fine-tuning them. Observation. Talking with the others, as you say." 

"You're a clever kid, I'm sure you won't find it too hard - especially as you get to know him better, and I'm pretty sure he won't mind you asking questions while you're still figuring things out. Just pick your moment and make sure he knows you're trying to please him - and that's really all it is, at the end of the day. We're slaves, trying our best to please our masters so they're happy with us."

"Yeah… I guess," Artemis says, and can't help bristling just a little. "I want to please him, I do. But I'm still doing it so nothing worse happens to me. I want him to be happy but…" Artemis trails off, glances around, and looks back to Ven, not sure if he should continue his thoughts. Probably not. "Anyway. You're right, I'm just… I don't know."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Ven says. "I just… that's what the free people want to think, right? That the only thing we ever think about is them, and how we can please them." He sighs, and Artemis gives him a small sad smile. 

Yeah, that's exactly what free people want to think, he thinks. 

"My master owns this," Ven continues, pointing at himself, indicating his body. "But he can't control what goes on in _here_." He taps his temple - and Artemis shivers. He hadn't really thought of it that way before.

"The thing is, you're having difficulty working out what your master wants and that's true whether the only thing you want is to please him, or not. So you can act as though there isn't a thought in your head that's not about him. You can be as, oh, I don't know, sarcastic as you like in your head, just don't show it till you know how he's going to take it. The trick is to be the slave your master wants you to be without losing who _you_ are."

And Ven knows that's not easy.

Artemis looks down and touches his fingers thoughtfully. He feels a disconnect suddenly with himself and his body. What, exactly, belongs to him? Not his skin or his bones, or any part of him, really, besides the thoughts he has; his memories and skills - Julian can't take those away from him, not unless he really tried - and the actions he does when not doing something for his master. 

And he _hates _the thought of… molding himself to what Julian wants. To what any master wants. He's always hated it, even if he didn't have words for it. Even if… he does love Julian in some way. And he _does_ want to make him happy. It's just… a frustrating position to be in. 

"Yeah, I… I know," he says softly. "And he can't take away who I am. Not really. Not if I don't let him." He swallows, touching and feeling his fingers as if memorizing the skin patterns there… like he needs to memorize and hold onto _himself_… so he doesn't lose it somehow. "Is it hard for you?" he asks, almost to himself, before looking up at Ven. "To not lose yourself to them?" 

_Them_ being his current and previous masters, and free Romans, and everyone trying to mold him into something different. Something _they _want. 

"Some days it's harder than others," Ven admits. Some days his master seems perfectly fine with letting Ven be who he is, and other days… not so much. "I think the thing is to find a balance. You _are_ you, yourself, and your master bought you because of that, because he likes that on some level."

Artemis nods, absorbing the information. Taking what little comfort he can from it. 

"But if yours is anything like mine, he wants you to want to make him happy, to be the… the sort of you that he wants you to be. It's easier if you know you can say you don't like something, or don't want something - but the problem is that masters don't generally like their slaves saying no."

And isn't that the truth, Artemis thinks despondently. 

Ven frowns, trying to think of an example. "Um. If you can learn to read him - and I think you've got a good chance there - then you could learn to pre-empt him. I mean, if he likes to, oh, I don't know, make you suck his cock but you prefer it when he fucks you, and you know he's horny in the morning, you can suggest he fucks you or you could ride his prick, before he manages to tell you to suck him. Oh, I'm bad at explaining this. It's a trick; suggest something you'd like to do but make it sound like you're thinking of ways to please him."

The younger slave's eyes light up. "Oh, yes," he says, "I know what you mean. That makes sense. Kind of… leading him in the direction you want him to go in… without him knowing." He huffs a laugh. "And what's a bit of harmless manipulation here or there…" he says, wincing slightly. He doesn't feel that badly, considering what free people have done to them. But he does feel just a smidgen of guilt, entertaining these thoughts. 

Ven's ruffled the kid's hair before he can stop himself, and takes his hand away as soon as he realises what he's doing. Ari doesn't need _him_ to treat him the same way Magister Valerius does, after all.

Regardless, Artemis stares at him with wide, surprised eyes and an open mouth that curves just slightly into a smile, wondering what in the world just happened. 

"Quite," Ven says. "Wouldn't surprise me if slaves have done it for centuries, and the free people haven't stopped it yet, so it can't be all bad." He hadn't planned on ruffling the kid's hair, but the arm he slips around his shoulders is another thing entirely. There's nothing sexual about it, despite the role they each play for their owners. It's just a friend supporting a friend.

And now Artemis is blushing furiously though trying to stay calm. He barely registers what Ven just said, and he's madly trying to control his racing thoughts. Ven's arm around him is so nice and warm and he knows they can't….. but at the same time his attraction to the older slave is now becoming quite apparent, if only to himself. He swallows thickly and exhales a shaky breath. 

"I… I… um. N-no, they haven't," he says, wrenching his thoughts back to the conversation. "I… I suppose if we do still please them, then how is it entirely bad?" He swallows, and leans just a little into Ven's light embrace, looking at his face, so close now. 

Ari's blushing and it's the cutest thing ever. Ven would like to kiss him, but he doesn't know how long they've got and he really, really doesn't want to walk out of here looking as though he's done something with another man's slave that either master will be angry about.

If they were free… If Ven was free, he probably wouldn't look at Ari like this, in all honesty. He's not quite sure what that says about him, or his own master.

"Shit, kid, you're gorgeous," he says instead, quietly. Ari's eyes, like his own, are green, only Ven's have a slightly yellow cast, whereas Ari's are green with blue and specks of brown and seriously they're the most gorgeous colour eyes Ven thinks he's ever seen. And coupled with that auburn hair - it's a warm red with some of the orange and ginger colouration that's so common among Celtic folk - He can see why Ari's master bought him. The cuteness factor alone would put his price way up.

At his words, Artemis practically melts, grinning, though he tries to hide it. His face is hot with embarrassment and pleasure as he looks into Ven's eyes, his hand drifting to the other slave's thigh without meaning to.

"I don't… I don't want you to get in trouble," Ven says, and swallows. Ari won't be the only one in trouble, of course.

Ari's face falls, and he remembers starkly where they are. "I… I don't want you to be in trouble, either," he says, watching the pulse at Ven's throat, the black chain collar around his neck. He looks back up at him. "But we could be careful… just one—" one kiss, his meaning is clear, "and then we can stop," he says, wetting his lips. He glances to the clock and listens carefully, not hearing anyone coming. He shifts a little into Ven and his fingers trace gentle patterns over the fabric of his tunic. "It would be fine," he says, trying to reassure, though his breath is shaky. 

It won't be just one kiss, though, Ven's pretty certain of that, even as he runs his fingers through the other's hair again and bends his head to kiss him, softly. The silver chain of his collar is really far too chunky, he ought to have something more delicate, prettier - has his master got no taste?

Well, no, he bought Ari, didn't he? 

Ven finds himself wishing, for one ridiculous moment, that Ari was his; he'd treat him like… like a god; no cameras, no videos, no toys, no nothing, just the two of them, and Ari wouldn't have to worry about displeasing anyone.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, unaware he's even said it aloud, and Artemis smiles without meaning to into the kiss. He kisses Ven back gently at first, and then with a little hunger, his eyes fluttering shut. He leans into Ven more and his hand dips lower down his thigh. 

He lets out a tiny whimper and shivers, knowing they should stop now. Before anyone comes in and sees them like this, gods forbid. But it's so nice, and he wishes that he could see Ven again after this. He isn't sure how he would feel if he couldn't; he feels whispers of sorrow licking at him already. 

"You're so beautiful," Ven breathes, knowing that Ari's master, like his own, more than likely just says he's pretty. "I wish…" He trails off; it would be crass to finish that sentence.

Between the kiss and the hand on his thigh, his cock is stirring under his tunic. He wants to have sex with this gorgeous boy, so badly, but knows that they can't, and he's halfway to heartbreak because who knows if they're ever going to see one another again.

Artemis just smiles at him sadly, leaning on his shoulder. "Me too," he says, looking at his lips and then his eyes again. "But maybe… I don't know," he says with a sigh. He glances to the door and back. "Maybe… if we were allowed to exchange messages…" They could meet somewhere? Yeah, fat chance of that. 

Swallowing, Artemis rubs Ven's thigh and then stops. Forces himself to, though he doesn't want to at all. He wants to touch Ven… but even if they had the time and the privacy, he isn't sure he could. Not without permission. Kissing is one thing… but sex is something entirely different. And Artemis fears and values the trust his master puts in him too much to break that trust, even if his master is under no such obligation to do the same. 

Ven's hand comes up again, almost despite himself, to tangle gently in the younger slave's hair. Even if they could meet again, any sex would either be in stolen moments like this, or would be for their masters' pleasure, and neither of those options appeal to Ven. Sex between slaves without permission is stealing from the slave's owner something that belongs to him, after all; that's what the law says.

And Ven had never found men appealing before his master decided to make Ven his concubīnus. Ari is the second one he's wondered about, and he didn't kiss the first one; merely got upset at being compared to him.

He's envious of Magister Valerius who owns this beautiful boy and will take him home. And that's not a good sort of emotion for a slave to have.

In the silence, Artemis sighs, and his hand moves up to Ven's chest. He watches his face and listens for the door, and then can't help himself as he leans up and kisses the other boy again, leaning into him and tasting him. Trying to memorize the sensations - what it feels like to kiss someone else of your own volition and because they want it, too. It's a heady combination - free will and physical affection. Oh, the possibilities! …if he were ever allowed to explore those possibilities, anyway. 

They can't do anything - they can't risk doing anything - even kissing is pushing the limits of what their masters would find acceptable if they were to walk in right now. But Ven honestly can't bring himself to care because he's kissing the most beautiful boy who just wants to be looked after and to do his best and Ven wants to be the one to look after him, which isn't a position he's ever been in, not with another male, anyway.

There's a hand on his chest and it feels so different from his master's possessive touch. 

He pulls back from the kiss enough to ask, "Are you allowed to please yourself without your master around?"

Maybe he can offer something, but he won't make the suggestion if Ari's pleasure belongs completely to his master.

In surprise, Artemis inhales and looks at him with drawn eyebrows. He swallows. "I…" he starts, considering it. It's… pushing it, but… "He…" Artemis nods carefully. "I can if he hasn't told me not to specifically…" 

He will ask sometimes if Artemis did, and then seem amused if the answer is yes, but he has never put a blanket restriction on it. Not yet anyway. Artemis bites his lip, his own cock suddenly hyper-sensitive between his legs, as he wonders just what Ven is implying. He wants to hear him say it. 

Ven can't offer his body the way he'd like to, being a slave and his master's property. It feels strange to consider offering anything else; cultural norms mean that offering his mouth is to put himself in the subservient position, with the younger slave taking the dominant role in fucking his mouth.

"You could… use my mouth, if you like," he says, a little hesitantly, in case Ari's not allowed to do that either. They have time, just about.

Ari's face lights up at the suggestion, but there's a hint of uncertainty there. "Oh, that's so kind of you, but…" He shivers, just imagining it. But he's also not sure he wants that. _Wants. _What a novel word… "What if you…" He reaches for Ven's free hand, and brings it closer, right over his clothed arousal; implying the thing. He swallows thickly. "I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't _care_…" …that it's probably not allowed. But right now he just _wants_ \- he wants badly, and how can this be so bad, anyway? It's not true sex. It's just… just touching. It's fine. 

And he wants to kiss Ven while this happens, and he can't do that if he's fucking Ven's mouth, as wonderful as that sounds. He's also aware of the implication of that, and, even though they're both slaves, he thinks he would like to be the giver in that situation anyway. 

"You want me to..?" Ven says, though the implication is clear. The major difference between Ari face-fucking him, and him bringing Ari off by hand is that the first option will leave little to no trace, but it's not like he couldn't lick his hand, and Ari's dick, clean.

He shifts his hand to Ari's bare knee, hinting at where it could go next.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind the other thing," he adds, but wants to leave the choice to Ari because he doesn't want to do anything that'll make him uncomfortable.

Artemis shivers and nods. "I… I want to do this," he says. "If you do." He brings Ven's hand to his lips and kisses his fingers, opening his mouth and bringing a few fingers in to carefully wet with his tongue; they need some lubrication, after all. 

"Priapus' prick," Ven breathes. His own prick is taking more than a passing interest in proceedings but he's used to ignoring that. "Yes, I do," he says, just to make certain Ari knows he's doing this from choice, too. "Demeter, you're gorgeous," he adds, watching the other suck on his fingers, and Artemis smiles a little in appreciation, watching Ven from under heavy eyelids. 

It's not long at all before Ven's pulling his fingers free and sliding them up Ari's tunic, caressing his thigh on the way up to his cock. He presses his mouth back to Ari's as his hand finds its target and wraps around it. Artemis gasps into Ven's mouth, panting as he shivers from the delightful touch. His hand goes to Ven's chest again and he leans into him, rocking his hips a little and kissing him hungrily. His ears are still pricked for sounds outside the room, but he doesn't hear anything.

Whether on purpose or by accident, Ari's fingers are resting right over Ven's nipple - he has the rings in today. The sensation makes him groan a little though it's lost in the kiss even as he runs his hand along the other's shaft under his tunic, gentle at first because of his unfamiliarity with Ari and his body and responses.

But Ari notices his groan and then realizes where his fingers are - can feel the ring under the fabric. He kisses and whimpers slightly, focusing on the hand on his cock and knowing they have to make this quick. _Gods,_ he wants to laze around here all day doing this, but they can't dawdle. He hums and brushes the rings lightly, wondering how sensitive they are. Shamelessly, his mind goes back to the last vid he watched with Ven - it seems surreal, now - trying to remember if he was wearing them then. He hopes they aren't very new - he doesn't want to hurt the other boy.

And suddenly he has the carnal thought that he's getting pleasure from Ven's master's personal slave. He has an idea that Ven probably has sexual contact with other free people at his master's whim, but other slaves? Certainly not like this, without permission. Artemis whines softly, just wanting to bathe in the heat of the moment. Wanting to be good for Ven, too. 

Ven can't help pressing a little into the other's fingers. He doesn't love the piercings, but they aren't new and he is sensitive there. He doesn't know exactly how Ari likes his cock touched and settles for doing for him what he would do for himself, or his master; tracing his thumb over the head and stroking the length of it, giving him a harder faster grip as Ari reacts to what he's doing.

"You're beautiful," he whispers into Ari's ear which is right there by his mouth now, and he can feel Ari shiver in response. He catches the lobe gently between his teeth, just briefly, and Artemis cries out quietly, bucking his hips. "I'm not your… just come, when you want, alright?"

It feels wrong, somehow, for Ven to say those words, but it feels very right at the same time. He's never done this before, not illicitly, with another man's slave, and it's a very different feeling from being the entertainment for his master and whatever other free people are around to watch.

At the words, Artemis whines softly, dropping his head onto Ven's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. He bites his lip and bucks once more, spilling onto his hand with a whimper, kissing Ven's neck. "Oh… thank you," he says softly, nuzzling into the other boy appreciatively as he moves his hips and milks himself on Ven's hand for a few seconds more. 

"Oh, Ari, you're so good," Ven tells him, shying instinctively away from '_you're a good boy_' because he hears that himself, and is pretty sure Ari does too, all the time when he's been on the receiving end of whatever his master does with him, and there's no way Ven wants to emulate either his own master or Magister Valerius, not here and not now.

Artemis makes a small noise at the praise - somehow this is so much sweeter than when his master says it - and sighs and blinks at Ven, flushed with sleepy eyes. "Am I?" he whispers in Ven's ear, nearly to himself. He squeezes Ven's neck. 

Ven meanwhile gentles his hand on Ari's cock, not wanting it to get painful now that he's come, and slips it out from under the kid's tunic to bring it to his mouth. He doesn't like the taste of it, but doing it from choice is a very different thing to doing it just because he's been ordered to. Artemis nearly moans again, watching Ven take his come-covered fingers into his mouth - before he snaps out of it. 

"I—I can help if you want," he says, flushing even more. He doesn't like the taste of it either, but it's the least he can do for Ven, now. 

"Ssh," Ven says, slipping his other hand free from Ari's shoulders to press a clean finger to his mouth. "It's all right, I'm all right. Please don't fall asleep, though." He presses a chaste kiss to the corner of the other's mouth and Ari smiles. 

"Alright," he says to both statements. 

"I think… you're going to need cleaning up," Ven adds. "And yes, you are good, and so sweet and gorgeous." And he won't say 'pretty' either, because he hears that far too much too, and doesn't want to end up somehow sounding like Ari's master. But he doesn't, and Ari nearly purrs against him at the praise. 

"You're lovely too," Ari says with another sigh. "And handsome," he says, quieter, biting his lip. 

Ven smiles and slips to his knees in front of the other slave. "I don't have a tissue or anything, and we don't want to leave any evidence behind anyway," he says in explanation, and Ari looks down at him with wide eyes, nodding. 

"Okay," he says, gripping the edge of his chair nervously. He's not really nervous. Just aroused again by the sight of Ven on his knees like that. _Gods, _he's stunning. 

Ven reaches for Ari's hand with his own dry one, lifting it from the chair's seat and lacing their fingers together. He's quite happy to disappear under the other's tunic; he does that with his master enough, after all, but isn't sure whether Ari will want that or not. He gives a small shrug and lifts his tunic enough that he can duck under for the younger slave's dick. It feels a little strange to do this while fully clothed and holding a hand that is smaller and far more work-roughened than his master's. 

The cock in question is different too, but basic biology is the same and it doesn't take long to clean any traces of their illicit time together from the other's body.

Artemis gasps silently at the mouth on his cock and struggles to stay still and quiet, but he squeezes Ven's hand appreciatively. He wants to put his hands in Ven's hair, but he isn't sure if the other slave would like that. He places a hand tentatively on Ven's head and Ven smiles and turns his head to reward him with a kiss to his inner thigh before continuing to lick up all traces of Ari's seed. Ari giggles softly and threads his fingers in Ven's short hair. 

It's not long before Ven's done, slipping back into his own chair after straightening Ari's tunic up again. Ari watches him with soft eyes. 

"Thank you," he says quietly, leaning into Ven's shoulder again and looking up at him. 

"You're something special, you know?" Ven says, looking back at him. "I wish you were mine…" 

Artemis smiles brightly at him, wistfully, and Ven leans back in for another kiss, despite what he must taste like now. Artemis closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, his hand holding Ven's on his lap. When they draw apart again, he hums. 

"I wish I was yours," he says with a small, sad huffed laugh. He sighs again and raises Ven's hand to his mouth to kiss. "I hope we'll see each other again at some point," he says. "This was nice." 

"I hope we will, too," Ven says, though he's not sure what sort of arrangement would allow that to actually happen. But odd things do happen, sometimes, so it isn't impossible that they will meet again, especially now that their masters have met and formed some sort of professional connection.

There's a quiet _ping_ from Ven's satchel and he digs his tabula out. "Looks like the talk's over. They're in the lecture hall," he says, the meaning clear: They ought to head there soon. 

They've had some time together at least, and haven't got interrupted in the middle of things, which is something to be grateful for.

Artemis sighs, looking miserably at the tabula. "I'll talk to the Magister about maybe messaging you," he says, squeezing Ven's hand. "But if it doesn't work out… well. It was really nice talking to you, Ven, and then… doing other things." He smiles. "You're good at that," he looks down, wanting to be complimentary but not wanting to reference just _where_ he got those skills from. 

"Oh, come here," Ven says. The kid's sudden miserable look clenches at his heart and he can't go while knowing the other's feeling low like that. He pulls Ari into his arms, a proper hug. Artemis laughs softly, though he feels like he might burst into tears at Ven's kindness. He hugs the other slave back and sniffs, composing himself again quickly with a deep breath. 

"I've liked getting to know you, a bit, and I hope things get easier for you," Ven says, running a hand through those tousled red curls. "It's been… fun." It could have been more fun, but they would have been skirting danger a lot closer had they wanted to do anything else.

"Thanks," Artemis says with a smile, shivering at the hand in his hair. "It will, I think."

"You're a good boy, Ari," Ven says, though it's not really the sort of language he wants to use to someone in the same position as himself. Artemis squeezes Ven once more and leans back from the hug, looking at him shyly, wondering if he should…?

Ven picks the magazine up from the table and gives it to the younger slave. "Here, you can take this, and we'll ask if your master will let you have it. And maybe he'll start a subscription for you?"

Artemis takes it and looks back up at him with a smile. "Okay. Thank you," he says, holding it to his chest. "I'm sure he'll say yes." He bites his lip and looks down. "My full name's Artemis by the way," he says with a teasing smile, a light blush spreading to his freckled cheeks as he looks up at Ven again. 

"I… sorry," Ven says, colouring himself. "I'm Ven, just Ven - it's not short for anything."

Isn't Artemis the name of a goddess, though? Why give the kid a female name - he's obviously _not_ female, after all. Ven's had ample proof of that, not that anyone's asking.

Artemis smiles shyly. "It's alright," he says. 

"I'm sure Master - _my_ master - won't mind if we keep in contact, if yours doesn't," he adds, and reluctantly stands up. He doesn't want to leave here, to leave this, but if they don't, they'll find themselves interrupted by a whole bunch of free students sooner or later - and Master won't be happy at having to come to find him.

Artemis stands as well. "I think mine will," he says, but he honestly doesn't know. He squeezes Ven's hand again and looks at the clock. They were here for a whole two hours! It feels like it's been half that long. 

Ven doesn't want to go, but the life of a slave is filled with all sorts of things he doesn't want to do. If they're late back, it'll give Ari's - _Artemis'_ \- master more reason to say no and prevent them from contacting one another.

He finds himself linking his fingers with Ari's again, just briefly, as he turns to the door.

As they go out, Artemis sighs and reluctantly lets go of Ven's hand, holding onto the magazine. 

It's a shock to see students and teachers in the far halls, milling about and going to classes. Going about their days as free people, able to do whatever they want. And here he and Ven have just stolen a few hours worth of freedom with each other that they might not ever have again - just because of being unlucky enough to have been born property. 

He walks beside Ven to the building where the lecture hall is, and lets his arm brush the other boy's as they go - the only thing he dares in a public place like this. 

The brief, feather-light touch of one hand or wrist against the other's arm is all they can give now, but Ven knows he's going to treasure the memory of those two short hours (some might call them 'stolen' hours, but they weren't; he and Ari were specifically sent elsewhere for that time, and weren't given any specific tasks to do so they haven't stolen anything. Much).

They find the lecture hall from the room number Ven's master had texted him, and go through the open doors into the large space, cast in shadow but somewhat lit with the light of the orange setting sun through the big floor-to-ceiling windows. A few students and teachers are still coming out, and Ven and Artemis hear them chatting about Ven's master's talk. 

Their masters are speaking with each other on the stage to the side and don't look up when they approach. 

Ven's used to being ignored in situations like these and steps to the side, to be out of the way and just within his master's peripheral vision, and folds his hands neatly in front of him, the way he was trained. Artemis follows his lead, glancing to Julian subtly and then dropping his eyes. 

Being here, with free people around, Ven thinks, means that he can't continue his conversation with Ari (who he's definitely counting as a new friend) and that's a shame.

The whole excursion today was definitely worth it, he thinks, catching Ari's eye and sending him a subtle message in slave sign, _Thank you_.

Artemis repeats the message back to Ven, offering him a barely-there smile before averting his eyes again. It feels strange, being here like this next to him, knowing what they did - what they can never talk about to anyone else - and having to act like good slaves again. He already misses the few hours of relative freedom where they could do what they wanted. Oh well. There'll be other times. 

The last students are leaving the room now, their questions answered, and Ven's master falls into conversation with Ari's. He holds his tabula out wordlessly, the order clear, and Ven steps forward to take it and slip it into his satchel. Who knows how long they're going to be talking for, when he'd really like to get home. 

Or take Ari to an empty room and kiss him, all over, before moving onto… other fun things.

Artemis entertains himself with similar thoughts… and thoughts of dinner, which he probably won't get until later anyway, since he eats after Julian and Cecilia do. He sighs silently, listening to the two men talk as the minutes tick slowly by. 

But thankfully, they don't talk for another hour, and soon he can tell that Ven's master is about to leave. They wrap up their conversation and grasp hands at the forearm like free people do, and Ven's master simply snaps his fingers at Ven who pauses briefly. "Domine, may I ask the Magister something, please?"

Master raises his eyebrow. "If he will let you, and you're polite."

"Thank you, Domine." He turns to Ari's master, who is looking at him with a polite smile not many free people would afford another man's slave, and says, "Magister, may I ask something, please?"

Julian nods. "Yes, go ahead," he says, glancing to Artemis, and the magazine in his hands, and then Ven again. 

"I brought a copy of the magazine _Ave! serve_ with me, with my master's permission," Ven says. "May I give it to Artemis, please, sir?"

Julian smiles, seeing that Ven already has given it to him, but nods. "Yes, that's alright," he says, glancing to Drusus once to confirm that it is before the two go. 

Ven falls in behind his master to leave the room, waving his fingers at Ari in the slaves' subtle _Goodbye!_ signal, which Ari returns with a small smile. 

The walk back to the Subterra station doesn't take long, but they're heading back in rush hour and although Ven's never ridden the Subterra before today, he's heard stories of how crowded it can get. He hopes that he can stick close to Master without getting squashed right in next to him as though they're two sardines in a tin.

"I thought this might happen," Master says once they're on the crowded platform. He makes Ven take the coiled leash from his satchel which he had been told to bring with him that morning, and briskly clips it to the heart-shaped link that locks the chain around Ven's neck.

"We don't want you to get lost, after all," Master says, slipping the leash's loop over his wrist.

"No, Master," Ven says. It's unusual to leash a slave, but more common during rush hour; Ven can see one other slave who's leashed, but she looks a lot younger and more scared. He's embarrassed by it, but grateful for it at the same time, and knows Master isn't likely to keep it on once they get to somewhere that Ven is familiar with.

...

After Ven and his master leave, Julian looks turns to Artemis, who has his eyes on the floor and the magazine held behind him. 

"You and the other slave found the room alright?" Julian asks.

"Yes, Dominus," Artemis says, reverting back to the more private name he has for his master. 

"And you found a way to entertain yourselves, I see?"

"Yes, Dominus," Artemis says, and then, when Julian holds his hand out for the magazine, he quickly gives it to him. Julian takes it and examines the cover before flipping through it. He hums. 

"Useful reading material," he comments, and Artemis says nothing because he wasn't asked a question. 

It does seem useful, and helpful. He's curious about it and is interested in reading it tonight or tomorrow sometime - and then possibly asking Julian for a subscription. He feels like Julian wouldn't say no to it… 

Julian hands him back the magazine. "And you got on with the other boy - Ven, yes?"

"Yes, Dominus. He was nice," Artemis says, and can't help the way his cheeks tinge a pale pink at that. 

Julian hums again. "Did you recognize him?" he asks, watching him, and Artemis nods, a little embarrassed at the question. 

"Yes, Dominus."

"Curious. He's quite attractive, as he would be."

Artemis' eyebrows draw as he thinks about that statement. He certainly doesn't disagree, anyway. Julian hums again and motions for him to follow as they make their way from the lecture hall. 

On the way home, Artemis thinks about Ven, and all throughout the rest of the evening. Thinks about what he gave him and what they talked about and how close they still are - in the same city, anyway - and yet can't see each other. He doesn't even really know where Ven lives. And he curses himself that he didn't ask. Not like he could go there anyway - but he'd know if he were close, at least, and could look for him? Ugh, he doesn't know. 

When they're in Julian's bed that night, Julian working on his phone as usual and Artemis cuddled up next to him, Artemis thinks it's a good time to bring up what he and Ven talked about. 

"Dominus… may I ask a question?" he asks, and Julian doesn't respond for a minute as he finishes his thoughts, then he hums without looking at him. 

"Yes, what is it?" he says. 

Artemis swallows. "Well, I was wondering if it would be possible to… exchange messages with Varius Metellus' slave, Dominus?" he asks, using the name Julian had used earlier for Ven's master. Julian pauses and looks down at him. "I mean, through email or… or something." He swallows thickly, his face heating up. 

Now he realizes that it sounds like a tall order. He doesn't even have access to a tablet or computer right now, nevermind email. 

Julian takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. 

"It would just be for… for advice, mainly. He was helping me with questions I had in regards to… serving my master and… being a better slave… and I think it would be helpful… if-if you were alright with it, Dominus." 

He bites his lip and suppresses the embarrassing instinct to cry in the face of possible refusal. Julian looks at him again, eyebrows drawn. 

"Can the other slaves here not help you with any issues you might have?" Julian asks, and Artemis resists the urge to squirm. 

"W-well, they can, Dominus, but none of them are in my same position and of the same age…" he says hesitantly. "Respectfully, Ven was helpful to me in ways Markus or Pria aren't…" Nevermind Amos or Rullus, he thinks. None of them have any significant experience being someone's concubīnus. 

Julian hums and shifts, wrapping one arm around Artemis and hugging him a little closer. He kisses his head. 

"Alright. I'll contact Varius Metellus in due time and see if he is amenable to the idea, and let you know if he is or not. Any messages would be monitored, of course," he says, and Artemis feels too much relief to be bothered by that fact; one he was expecting anyway. 

"Thank you, Dominus," he says happily, leaning up a little to kiss Julian's cheek. Julian gives him an indulgent smile and looks down at him affectionately. A moment later, though, the look turns a little lascivious, and he turns to Artemis, spitting into his free hand and snaking it under the covers to his cock. Artemis' eyes widen and he gasps as Julian grasps him and starts to work him. _Oh—_

"You deserve a reward, I think, for being so good today," he says, and Artemis doesn't have time to feel much other than a vague sense of guilt, before a whine slips from his throat at the touch. _Oh, gods_. 

It's too much, after what Ven did to him just hours before, and he squirms, biting his lip and trying not to make his discomfort obvious. But of course Julian notices, and stops, narrowing his eyes at him. He rocks his palm around his cock once more and Artemis winces, panic swirling in his head. What is he going to say? He thought he was home free after Julian seemed disinterested in sex when they got back. But now he's…?

"Didn't you last get off last night?" Julian asks. They had been together then, so he hadn't done it alone. And then he had been busy the rest of the day without much time for jerking off. 

"I…" Artemis thinks quickly. "I did it again when I had a spare moment before we left for the Universitas, Dominus," he lies. Yeah, so much for trust and fear. Well, he definitely feels fear, now.

Julian looks at him curiously, and takes his hand away, wiping it on a cloth from the side-table. "Hm. That's unlike you," he comments. "I don't mind you getting off by yourself, but… I don't like you not being ready for _use_," he says coldly, looking down at Artemis with uncommon displeasure. 

A whimper slips from Artemis' throat at Julian's disapproving tone and he shivers, sinking down and dropping his eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Dominus," he says, growing hot with embarrassment. He's just relieved that he managed to get away with the lie… but horrified at being caught out at _this._

Julian looks down at him with tense lips, and then runs a damp, possessive hand through Artemis' hair. "Yes, I think from now on, pet, you'll keep your hands to yourself," he says, scratching Artemis' scalp gently, then with nails, and Artemis winces. "No touching yourself when you're alone, and no getting off without permission. Is that clear?" he asks gently, though the order is a stark and uncomfortable one. 

"Yes, Dominus," Artemis says demurely, and doesn't resist when Julian cradles his head and lifts his jaw up, though he keeps his eyes down. 

"Good boy," Julian says, and Artemis shivers, a chill running through him as Julian kisses his head. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**  
_Subterra_ \- Underground (as in, the metro or Tube).  
_VosTubum_ \- YouTube  
_tabula_ \- tablet computer  
_magister_ \- a professor or teacher  
_sic vita est_ \- such is life  
_nexus_ \- someone enslaved for debt  
_reus_ \- someone sentenced to slavery by the courts  
_verna_ \- a slave born in his master's household  
_māter_ \- mother  
_ātrium_ \- open central court / formal entrance hall  
_marītus_ \- husband  
_pecūlium_ \- 'pocket money' (a slave's saving fund for his freedom) which a slave may save up to purchase his freedom. In the world of 2770auc, it goes into a fund administered by the governmental Bureau of Slave Affairs. Slaves may access their fund to pay for things they wish to buy, if they choose  
_ostārius_ \- doorkeeper  
_merda_ \- shit  
_concubīnus_ \- male concubine, male bed-slave


End file.
